Flexible display panels have become a research focus in the field of display technologies in recent years, and will bring a profound influence on applications of a wearable device due to a low weight, a small thickness, bendability, and other characteristics thereof, and the flexible display panels will be widely applied in future as personal intelligent terminals are pervading constantly.